


It only took three hours for Steve to fall in love. (Again.)

by music_freak4



Category: Marvel, Marvel Ultimate Universe
Genre: Bucky Angst, Fluff, I'm new to this, Keeping an eye on Bucky, Light Angst, M/M, Not really though, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve on a mission, possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/music_freak4/pseuds/music_freak4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't know how he got into this mess. And by mess, he means tree. </p><p>Or the one where Steve is assigned to spy on Bucky and ends up sort of falling in love. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It only took three hours for Steve to fall in love. (Again.)

I. "Has the target been spotted?"

Steve sighed. He was still trying to climb this damn tree without falling, because falling would give away his location, and people keep asking him if the target has been seen, when Steve really just wishes they'd call him Bucky. 

"Negative," he whispered.

Eventually, he managed to get to the top of the tree, which towered above the pavilion that Bucky had been sitting at. 

Steve raised his wrist to his mouth, "target has been located." 

And when Steve lowered his wrist, he couldn't think about anything other than how peaceful Bucky looked, that he hadn't been this quiet since before the war, since before Steve had gotten sick almost every night and they had to share a bed just so Steve wouldn't freeze to death. 

He couldn't help but think about how this was the pavilion that Steve had danced with Bucky in the first time, how Steve had been forced on another double date, and of course she hadn't wanted to dance with him because why would she? So Steve had slipped out, and Bucky had followed him, because Bucky would follow Steve anywhere, and Steve had been crying, so Bucky just took his hand and they started dancing, even though dancing with another man was unheard of, but they didn't care. 

And Steve couldn't think about how he had realized that night that he might like Bucky, more than a friend would, he couldn't, because Bucky was leaving the next night, leaving Steve on his own and he just couldn't.

 

II. When Bucky had finally gotten up, Steve had lowered himself further into the tree, didn't want Bucky to see him and get the wrong idea. But Bucky had just stretched, rubbed his eyes, flexed his metal hand and sat back down.

And when it finally hit Steve that Bucky could have been crying, he almost slapped himself from the stupidity. Why would Bucky be crying? Okay, so there were obvious reasons, but Steve thought about that night, when he had been tired, just so tired of the beautiful dames Bucky always introduced him to ignoring him. It's not like it mattered anyway, Steve really only had eyes for one person at that time. And it was obvious to everyone but them that it was Bucky that Steve liked, he didn't want to know anyone but Bucky. 

But then he met Peggy. And she was the first person to take Steve's eyes from Bucky, the first girl to actually notice him and talk to him. He was so, so stupid; stupid enough to leave Bucky behind for her, but he didn't realize what he was doing, didn't realize that Bucky might like him too, and he just left for the first woman to like him. 

So Steve sat there, in the tree, thinking about how stupid he was to have had feelings for his best friend. He knew that back then if he had told Bucky, he would have just laughed it off. He's not sure how Bucky would react now.

Then Steve remembers that one night, when he had come down with the flu, and he had chills, and complained he was cold almost all night because he was too scared to ask Bucky to come keep him warm. But Bucky had sighed, and had come over to his bed, and just wrapped his two-hundred pound body around Steve's ninety pound frame, and just stayed there. All night. Steve had relished in the moment, and because he had so many medicines running through his system, medicines they really couldn't afford, he just blurt it out.

And Bucky had been confused, "whadda' ya mean you like me?" But Steve had just rambled on, not knowing what he was saying, and Bucky's sleep-deprived mind couldn't keep up, so when Steve looked over at him, he had been asleep and he didn't really care. 

They never did talk about that again. 

Steve thinks it's for the best.

 

III. The sun was setting, and Steve had been in the tree for almost three hours. He shifted, the branch he was sitting on cracking beneath him, and he knew Bucky would look, so he hurried and somehow got behind the other side of the tree, and he was panting, because he didn't know if Bucky had seen him or not, but he didn't really care. 

When he thought it might be safe, he had looked around the tree, and Bucky had been sitting in the exact same position, as if he hadn't moved to look at the branch he had been hidden in. Steve couldn't tell if he had or not.

So Steve was left to his thoughts again, still sitting on that same branch. And of course he thought about how screwed he was, because even after spending time as an icicle, for quite a few years, he still couldn't get over Bucky. Even like this. Steve thought he was perfect like this, didn't want Bucky to ever feel insecure.

But it didn't matter, because Bucky didn't like him then, and he never would. But that didn't mean that Steve didn't still like him, didn't mean that he would still follow Bucky to the ends of the Earth. Steve guesses that Bucky maybe found a dame that night, the night he left, and went back to her place, and they probably did who knows what. But while they were doing what Steve assumes, Steve was sitting in a bar, attempting to get drunk and succeeding after the third glass. 

When Steve made the choice to go back to their apartment, which was really just Steve's now, until Bucky got back, stumbling down back alleys which wasn't a good idea, since that's where the bullies were. And when someone grabbed him by his loosened tie, pulling him forward, and punching him in the face, Steve thinks he really should have seen this coming. Everyone likes to pick on the little guy.

He tried to fight back, he always tried, but he never could hit hard enough. People had always teased him that he was about as dangerous as a kitten. Back then he had hated being compared to a kitten. A kitten? Really?

He managed to somehow hit the guy back, probably not doing any damage, of course he didn't do any damage though, he never could. But he liked to think he at least had a chance. He had always been optimistic even when he knew the chances. And this time, he knew his chances were slim.

But then the guy had let go of him, the grunts and shouts missing Steve's ears, because Steve had just curled up into himself and started to cry, because he had managed to fall in love with his best friend, and he knew that he would never be liked back. 

Then he saw Bucky's face, wearing his special army hat that Steve still didn't know the name of. And Steve just cried more, and he felt himself being picked up, strong arms wrapping around him and hugging him, and when he breathed in with a sob it smelled like Bucky, his cologne and his skin and he couldn't help it if he cried. 

 

IV. It was dark now, and Steve could still see the shine of Bucky's metallic arm in the moonlight. He thought about jumping down from the tree, going over and talking to Bucky and telling him everything. But he opted against it. 

"Any movement from the target?" 

It was always questions like this. They always called him the target, the end goal, the mission. But Steve knew he wasn't a mission; he had his suspicions about what this was really for. Not only did they have that unfortunate encounter on the plane, where Bucky had said that Steve was nothing more than a mission to him, he knew that he was still Bucky's friend, now that Bucky was better, and Steve knew that he would never give up on Bucky, not in his lifetime. They'd have to kill them both to do that, and not even then would they be separated. 

He knew that the remains of SHIELD thought that Bucky could possibly go crazy, shoot everyone in sight. But Steve knew better. He knew that Bucky was talking to someone, a professional, Steve hopes. He knew that Bucky still beats himself up over what he did, the thousands of lives lost at his hands. He knew that Buck blamed himself for it, knew he still woke up at night in a cold sweat, screaming that it was his fault, it was all his fault. 

But when it was one of those nights, Steve would be awake anyway, so he would run into Bucky's room, sit on the bed and pull Bucky to him, wrap him in his arms, make sure he couldn't hurt himself. They would stay like that, with Steve just holding onto him, running his fingers through his hair. Just like Bucky did in that alley. 

When Bucky had calmed down, Steve would ask him if he wanted to talk about it, if he was okay, if he needed anything. And Bucky would just shake his head no, like always, and hold onto Steve for a little longer. Steve usually never left Bucky's room when these nights happened. 

And in the morning, when they would wake up in each others arms, just like they used to, Bucky would just pretend to go back to sleep while Steve slipped out of the room to make breakfast. 

That was what they did, and that was how they did it. 

Steve had already made the decision to trust Bucky with all of his heart, an almost foolish decision, some people thought. Bucky was still reserved, and quiet, trying to protect himself when there was nothing to be protected from. But Steve knew he needed time, knew that he still had to deal with finding out what his body had been forced to do, finding out from people other than himself. He knew that was hard, that it was difficult to adjust to the lives they had to live. He knew. 

And when Bucky would start to act like his old self, Steve had to decide if he was acting. He didn't know, but he went along with it, tried his best to make Bucky comfortable. They would sometimes go on walks in the park, just walking, and chatting about random things. Anything that struck them as strange, things that the twenty first century did that was just plain weird in the 40's. 

And once, when they were walking, Bucky had started talking about two men being able to get married, and how that was something that would never have happened back then, how he thought it was amazing, and Steve couldn't help but wonder why he was talking about this. Bucky was never the type to talk about things like this, then or now, he wasn't ever really interested in politics. But Steve listened anyway, nodding apprehensively, feigning interest. 

And now he realizes that Bucky may have been trying to tell him something, and he hadn't been really paying attention, but at the same time he wasn't focused on anything other than Bucky. 

Steve thinks about how stupid he is, for the second time that day, noticing that his best friend was attempting to maybe tell him something. And then Steve thinks about what this means, the chances and questions and possibilities all just sitting there. 

"Rogers?" Steve hears. 

"Copy," he says.

"Any movement from the target?" 

"Negative." Steve looks up, and he freezes as Bucky's head turns, looking at the tree Steve was hiding in. 

"Steve?" Bucky asks. 

Steve doesn't move, frozen in his spot. And then Steve makes the choice to take out his ear piece, wiggling out from his spot, his limbs aching and stretching from sitting so long. He jumps, falling out of the tree, landing almost silently on the ground. He stretches again, his back cracking and popping. Then he walks over to the pavilion, Bucky still sitting in that same spot he was in. He sits next to him, leans his head on Bucky's shoulder and then sits upright. 

"What were you doing in that tree?" 

Steve sighs. "Don't ask." Bucky just nods. 

Steve breathes in, the words he wants to say on the tip of his tongue. He looks at Bucky, and then exhales. He wants to, but he can't. He wants to ask Bucky the question, the question that could determine if he stays sane or not. But he doesn't want to overwhelm him, doesn't want to make him nervous. He doesn't want to force him. 

But he can't help it; this is a question he's been asking himself his whole life. He really wants to ask, but he doesn't want to make Bucky scared. And then- "Bucky, are you gay?" 

And after Steve blurts this out, his eyes widen, like he can't believe he just said that, and he raises his hand to his mouth. "Oh my gosh, Buck, I'm so sorry, please don't-" 

But then Bucky just lifts his hand, ultimately saving Steve from the mile long string of apologies he knows will come out of Steve's mouth. Bucky shakes his head, and lowers his hand, his eyes staring at his feet. 

Steve is beating himself up, Bucky knows it, but he doesn't say anything. Steve is thinking he's an ass, can't believe he let himself blurt that out, hoping to God that Bucky doesn't leave him, not again. He just got Bucky back, he can't lose him now. 

And then there are lips on his, soft and warm, and Steve knows it's Bucky, has imagined this moment a million and one times. And Steve cups Bucky's face, his hands holding him close so he can't leave, in case this isn't real and Steve is just dreaming. When he inhales, all he can smell is Bucky, his scent and him and just this can't be happening. 

But then he's gone, and Steve holds back a whimper from the loss. And when he opens his eyes, and he sees Bucky sitting there, looking at him, sees the fear and worry and love in his eyes, he just leans forward and kisses him again, because he can't believe that Bucky is here and that he's alive, and that he's kissing him back. It's like a dream, a wonderful dream where no one can ruin anything, and Steve just knows this can't be real. It can't be. 

This time it's Steve that pulls away, looks at Bucky and studies him, trying to tell if this really is a joke. Bucky reaches up and grabs Steve's wrists, pulling his hands away from Bucky's face. Bucky gives him a look, a look mixed with a smirk, and love, and fear, and hope, and things Steve can't decipher. 

Steve just stares at him, and Bucky sighs. "Steve. I kind of like you." 

Steve chuckles, "I would hope so. You live with me." 

Bucky hits his shoulder, but he knows that Steve is just trying to calm down. "No, I like you as in I'm in love with you." 

And so Steve sits there, with his jaw hanging open, because Bucky... Loves him? No. Steve shakes his head. "Since when?"

"Before I left." 

And Steve can't believe it, just leans in and hugs Bucky to him, presses a few kisses to the side of his head. They stay there, and when Bucky falls asleep, Steve whispers, "I love you too." 

 

V. Later on, as Steve is half carrying, half dragging Bucky back to their apartment, because they can't just sleep in the park, as much as he just wants to curl up and sleep now, he knows they'd get in trouble. So here he is, unlocking the door and walking in, trying not to hit Bucky on anything. 

Steve kind of wonders how Bucky can sleep through this. 

He sets Bucky down on his bed, and Steve takes Bucky's shoes off, pulls off his own shirt, and just lays down next to Bucky, tucking his head in the crook of his neck and laughing softly because his head fits perfectly there. 

And Bucky stirs, "thanks for getting us home," and Steve just kisses him, because he can't believe he can do that, just rests his chin on top of Bucky's head. 

It's the first time they've both slept through the night in months. 

And the next morning, when Steve walks in to the office, Bucky walking behind him, all of the Avengers sitting around the table, they all just stop talking, staring at Steve's hand looped with Bucky's. 

Steve just smiles, and sits down at his spot, with Bucky pulling up a chair next to him. 

They hold hands through out the whole meeting. 

 

VI. The next week, Steve gets a call from Tony, saying that he needs him to come to the office, and to bring Bucky. 

Steve can't figure out why, he hopes it's not a trap, or a prank, but he tells Bucky anyway, and they walk to the office together, their hands swinging freely between them. 

The ride in the elevator, Bucky just pushes Steve against the wall and kisses him, and even though Steve knows he's going to see Tony in a minute, who will tease him about his flushed cheeks, he can't bring himself to care. 

And as the elevator doors open, Steve realizes he should care, because all of the Avengers are standing around a table, Tony with his smirk on his face, and there's a cake on the table, and as they get closer, Steve sees that it says "congrats on fucking Cap. America!" And Steve blushes while Bucky just stands there. 

"What?" Tony asks, "You can't expect me to not congratulate the fella on fucking the life out of the Capsicle!" 

And Steve sighs and pulls Bucky back from Tony before he can say anything worse. 

But when Bucky turns to face him, and puts his hands on Steve's waist, with his perfect smile, and kisses him, Steve just really doesn't care anymore. 

He really doesn't.


End file.
